Velithiel
History Velithiel always loved the animals, spending a lot of time around them - watching and aiding them. In battle, she'd charge in with her faithful Saber Nyatha, sharing the strife and pain equally between them. The Beastmaster slightly envied the Dryads, being so in-tune with Nature and it's creations, and she worshipped Cenarius for much the same reason. However, due to her being a Female she was prohibited by customs from becoming a Druid; that which she longed for. It was this which drew her to Beastmastery; a practise involving wildlife to the most that she was able to. She grew with it, becoming a skilled and valiant defender of nature. She helped in the War of the Shifting Sands against the Qiraji, fighting tooth and nail to banish them within the City that would become their prison. During the Third War she fought bravely against the Greenskins and later the Burning Legion under Archimonde's command; it was during this Battle for Mount Hyjal that she lost Nyatha to a Doom Guard and seemed to descend into mourning for her pet. She couldn't live without the large Cat that had for so long kept her safe and with company. However, when she heard of Women being taught Druidism her spirits were lifted. She sought out these mentors and began to learn under them the ancient art of the Druid; the shapeshifting into animals and the restoration of Nature. A few years into her teaching, after focusing on the Feral lines of being a Druid, she began to succeed more and more, fueled by her want to protect the Wilds to repay her fallen companion. One night, she left Auberdine and dissapeared into the forests of Darkshore, transformed into one of the native creatures. She lived among the beasts, and to her own surprise she did not return for a long time. She seems to found her way to Northrend; more specifically Grizzly Hills. She defended the Wilds with undying zeal and ferocity, hunting down any who would seek to harm Nature. She accompanied Celefos Bearheart, to destroy the corruption within the Furbolgs; as she feared it would spread, and now waits for him to return with aid to defeat Ursoc the Mighty. Meanwhile, she tracks down the many Poachers; http://s15.zetaboards.com/WoW_Freedom/topic/6840991/1/ After the corruption with the Furbolgs had been dealt with, she vanished once more into the wilds. During this time, her hatred and rage began to subside - calmed to the utmost when she had discovered the offspring of her fallen companion. She had determined that she had lost her mind when her pet had been slain; being driven only by revenge; and had therefore forgotten the teachings she once followed. She sought to bond with Nyatha's cub as she had did it's mother... yet due to being a Savagekin for several years her mind had been worn by the beastial instincts that overtook her. She found her abilities diminished, and so now seeks to re-learn them - rejoining Night Elven society to defend against the barbaric Orcs. Category:Characters